Bajo La Noche
by Mellarkdeen
Summary: Despues de un evento no muy agradable, Katniss se encuentra sola en un balcon cuando un chico de ojos azules y una sonrisa muy amplica decide hablarle. Los Juegos Del Hambre AU. Mejor de lo que suena.
1. La Reunion

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

"Pero Katniss ¿En verdad tenias que ponerte eso? Pudiste usar aunque sea un poco de maquillaje." Johanna me dijo irritada mientras bajábamos del auto. Mire lentamente mi atuendo y me encogí de hombros ¿Qué era exactamente lo que esperaba que me pusiera?

"Dijiste que solo seria una reunión así que supuse que jeans y blusa seria adecuado." Le conteste mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia el edificio en la que la reunión se efectuaría. Johanna sabia que no estaba de humor para fiestas, pero podia llegar a ser tan persistente.

"Pero es una reunión en casa de Finnick Odair." Dijo ella, recalcando las ultimas dos palabras.

"Como si no lo conocieras. Te apuesto lo que quieras que para antes de la una Finnick ya estará semidesnudo por toda la casa" Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hace un par de horas Johanna llego a nuestra habitación diciendo que Finnick efectuaría una reunión en su casa para celebrar el final de semestre (el cual aun faltan los exámenes, muchas gracias) y las vacaciones de navidad. Finnick era bastante popular en la universidad, con su sonrisa, cabello perfecto y padres ricos, además de ser el capitán del equipo de natación. Cuando Johanna estaba en primer semestre se conocieron y de una manera casi increíble se hicieron amigos, por lo que la invitación a el departamento de Finnick no era algo ajeno a nosotras.

"No lo digo por eso. ¿Has visto a alguno de sus amigos? Son guapísimos y muchos de ellos están solteros." Afirmo ella, guiñándome un ojo.

"Creí que solo seria una pequeña reunión." Le dije levantando mi ceja y ella se encogió de hombros, tocando en la puerta del departamento Odair.

"Johanna, Katniss." Apareció Finnick en la puerta, saludo seductoramente. Estaba usando una camisa de vestir blanca con las mangas recogidas y un pantalón de mezclilla que apretaba su cuerpo a la perfección. "¿Te gusta lo que ves?." Pregunto con tono burlón y no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. El dejo salir una risa divertida y nos dejo pasar.

El lugar estaba casi vacío, con solo un par de chicos que había visto antes por el campus ocupando uno de los sillones. "Llegan temprano chicas, los demás comenzaran a llegar en un rato mas," Dijo Finnick mientras se se acomodaba en un sillón. "Pero están en su casa." Agrego guiñando un ojo.

Johanna me tomo del brazo y me acerco a la mesa de bebidas.

"¿Viste como te vio Cato cuando entramos por la puerta?" Pregunto mientras nos servía de tomar. "Te comía con la mirada."

"No estoy interesada" Dije con mi voz mas neutral, el chico se veía bastante perturbador.

"Katniss, desde que te conozco no te he visto salir con un solo chico. Diviértete un poco, besa un par de chicos," Tomo mi cabello y lo alboroto un poco " Solo se es joven por una vez."

"Lo dice la que jamás ha tenido un novio serio." Tome un sorbo a mi bebida y puse mis ojos en blanco por lo que sentí era la millonésima vez ese día. Johanna me miro y continuo preparando su bebida.

"No tengo tiempo para esas cosas, además no busco nada serio y lo sabes, solo quiero pasar el rato." Justo cuando termino de decir eso la puerta de la entrada se abrió y por ella entro Gale.

Me quede paralizada. No se suponía que el vendría, no estaba de humor para verlo con su novia y menos cuando se veía así de guapo. Gale nos vio y rápidamente se acerco. No quería hablarle y menos cuando hace dos días me había dejado plantada por salir con su novia sin tener la decencia de llamarme. Se que lo mas probable es que se le haya olvidado siquiera que nos habíamos quedado de ver, pero eso no quita el hecho de que me sintiera tan humillada mientras lo esperaba sola en ese restaurante.

"Hola," Sonrió mientras nos saludaba a las dos, su loción penetrando el aire de una manera alarmante.

"Que bien que ya llegaste," dijo Johanna "Estaba apunto de mandarte mensajes con palabras dignas de un camionero," Gale rio levemente y se encogió de hombros.

"Te dije que vendría."

"¿Cómo es que Madge te dejo venir?" Pregunto Johanna en tono claramente burlón.

"Ella esta estacionando el auto, el mío se descompuso esta mañana." Dijo el y en ese momento Madge entro a el departamento. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no poner una mala cara pero el hecho de que Gale no se haya disculpado por hace dos días, el que tengo mas de dos meses sin poder salir solo con el y cuando llegamos a salir todos se la pasa en su celular hablando con Madge me hizo no poder evitarlo.

Gale la tomo de la cintura y planto un tierno beso en su mejilla. Rápidamente mire hacia el piso, teniendo cero ganas de ver sus muestras de afecto de nuevo.

Johanna comenzó a hablar de lo que haria en sus vacaciones para tratar de evitar el claramente tenso ambiente, por lo que los cuatro estuvimos platicando por un buen rato.

"Te dije que seria una reunión." Me dijo Johanna cuando dejo de entrar gente a la casa. Había quizá unas veinte personas en total, entre ellas Delly Cartwright, mi compañera de carrera; Annie Cresta, la novia de Finnick y Marvel Quaid, el chico que nadie podía entender porque era amigo de Finnick, pero siempre invitaba a sus fiestas. Me la estaba pasando bien. La música era agradable y el whisky que me estaba tomando comenzaba a hacer efecto. Voltee a ver a Finnick y pude ver que ya había perdido su camisa.

"Jo, Finnick ya perd.." Mis palabras dejaron mi boca cuando me di cuenta de cómo Gale y Madge entraban a una de las habitaciones del departamento. Sentí mi estomago caer.

"Katniss…" Comenzó Johanna al darse cuenta y rápidamente negué con la cabeza.

"Estoy bien, no es nada." Dije mas para mi que para ella. No se de donde salieron estos repentinos sentimientos por Gale, pero cuando comenzó a salir con Madge fue cuando comencé a darme cuenta de teníamos nueve años nuestros padres comenzaron a trabajar juntos, por lo que rapidamente comenzó una amistad que había durado ya muchos años. Gale era mi mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras, sabia que podia llamarlo a la hora que fuera y el estaria ahi para mi, pero cuando comenzó a salir con Madge todo eso cambio; Gale comenzó a pasar todo su tiempo libre con ella y aunque aun lo veíamos en el campus, no era lo mismo. Me decía a mi misma que eran celos de amiga, pero la primera vez que los vi besándose sentí una presión en mi pecho, que de no saber que era imposible, hubiera jurado que era mi corazón romperse.

"Gracias al cielo que esa no es mi habitación," Finnick dijo mientras se sentaba entre Johanna y yo. El hecho de que ya no tuviera camisa puesta me tenia bastante incomoda. "Debí dejar claro que no se podía entrar a las habitaciones pero que se le puede hacer. Siempre se pueden cambiar las sabanas."

Me levante rápidamente, incomoda con toda la situación y me salí al al balcon. Tome asiento en una de las sillas que estaban ahí y sin poder evitarlo pude sentir una lagrima caer por mi mejilla. ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando? No había motivos por el cual llorar. Me sentía una completa tonta llorando por algo que ni siquiera sabia yo que significaba y me aterraba el hecho de pensar que quizá quiera a Gale mas que como siempre lo he querido, como mi amigo. No es que no lo hubiera pensado ya, cuando nuestra amistad comenzó, nuestros padres solían bromear sobre nuestra futura boda y de como serias nuestros hijos, todo el mundo daba por hecho que nos casaríamos algún día solo por ser mejores amigos y yo siempre lo había negado. El mero pensamiento se ser su novia me aterraba, no podia estar con alguien como el, éramos muy iguales.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Escuche una voz preguntar y rápidamente limpie mis lagrimas. Frente a mi se encontraba un chico de estatura promedio, con un cabello rubio que le cubría su frente y unos brillantes ojos azules que a pesar de ser de noche podía ver con claridad. "Lamento molestarte pero no te ves muy bien." Dijo el chico metiendo sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón.

"no, esta bien…yo solo, no se…debe ser el alcohol." dije torpemente mientras me levantaba.

"Oh, no te vayas. No tenia la intensión de incomodarte, yo.. entrare ya," Sonrió levemente y se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo.

Normalmente hubiera estado agradecida por ser dejada en paz, pero no estaba teniendo un buen día y había tomado al menos cuatro vasos de whiskey por lo que las palabras me abandonaron antes sin que pudiera controlarlas. "No me incomodas. Solo no estaba esperando que alguien saliera." El chico volteó de nuevo y algo en el me resulto extrañamente familiar.

"Pues te vi salir y no te veías muy bien, aunque no puedo culparte, tenias a Finnick semi-desnudo a tu lado," Deje salir una leve risa mientras el se acomodaba en la silla que estaba a mi lado. "Me llamo Peeta." Estiro su mano.

"Katniss." Conteste torpemente mientras estrechaba su mano.

"Bueno Katniss ¿Qué es lo que te trae por este balcon?" Levante una ceja hacia el y me regalo una sonrisa que puedo jurar iluminó toda la noche. "Solo intento comenzar una conversación." Contesto inocentemente al notar que no estaba aportando mucho.

"Pues mi compañera de cuarto es una muy buena amiga de Finnick, por lo que fui obligada a asistir a esta reunión." La música había cambiado a canciones que claramente eran del celular de Jo y podía escuchar sus gritos alentando a Finnick a perder otra mas de sus prendas.

"Lamento escuchar eso. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo vivo aquí, así que básicamente fui obligado también."

"¿Eres compañero de Finnick? No sabia que tenia compañeros," Sentí el frio recorrer mi cuerpo mientras esas palabras salían de mi boca e involuntariamente comencé a abrazar mis brazos. Peeta se levanto y me ofreció su chaqueta. "No, estoy bien," Dije rápidamente. Tenia dos minutos de conocer a este chico, no iba a ponerme su chaqueta tan rápido.

"Me la pensaba quitar," Dijo el mientras la acercaba a mi de nuevo. "Y tu tienes frio." Tome la chaqueta y la puse alrededor de mis brazos, olía a pan recién horneado y a canela. Abrace mis brazos y deje que el olor inundara mi respiración

"No tenia compañero," Continuo el una vez que había retomado su lugar. "Pero conozco a Finnick desde hace un par de años y cuando le comente que entraría a esta universidad rápidamente me ofreció quedarme con el. Comienzo a arrepentirme." Dijo señalando a la puerta y pude ver como Finnick estaba cantando a todo pulmón con Johanna. Ambos claramente borrachos.

"Si te hace sentir mejor," Comencé yo, usando la misma frase que el había usado hacia apenas unos minutos. "Ella es mi compañera de cuarto." Señale a Johanna y pude escuchar como Peeta dejaba salir una pequeña risa. Había algo sobre el, algo que no podía identificar que me hacia sentir completamente relajada. Sonreí.

"Si me hace sentir mejor. Ahora puedo ver porque son amigos" Me miro con una cara divertida y asentí.

"Se podría decir que son mejores amigos. Por eso conozco a Finnick, Johanna me lo presento en mi primer año. Ambos son un año mayor que yo." Me encogí de hombros y tome mi vaso, solo para darme cuenta que se encontraba completamente vacío, pero de alguna manera no quería pararme y cortar la conversación con el chico que estaba a mi lado.

"¿En que semestre vas?" Pregunto curioso.

"Tercero." Conteste.

"Yo apenas acabe mi primer año." Lo mire sorprendida. Por algún motivo podía jurar que Peeta tenia mi edad, incluso se veía un poco mas grande. El pudo notar mi sorpresa. "Cuando tenia como siete años, perdí un año de escuela debido a unas complicaciones." Aclaro levemente, su mirada se perdida momentaniamente, pero volvió tan pronto como se había ido.

"¿Qué paso?." Dije en un hilo de voz. Tengo una regla bastante estricta en cuanto a entrometerme en la vida de las demás personas. Si la persona me quiere contar, lo hará por si sola. No me gustaba que la gente se metiera en mi vida por lo que tampoco me gustaba interferir en las de otras personas. No era la mejor regla, pero me había funcionado hasta ahora. Pero hubo algo en su mirada que me intrigo profundamente.

"Paso ya hace mucho. No quiero arruinar la noche con historias tristes." Me volteo a ver y mi corazón dio un pequeño salto. ¿De donde conocía a este chico?.

"¿Como es que no te había visto antes por el campus?" Dije cambiando la conversación.

"No tomo todas las clases, aun hay muchas cosas que hacer en la panadería. Mi hermano se caso apenas hace menos de un año y ya no ayuda como antes." ¿Panadería?. Peeta debió ver mi confusion porque no tardo en agregar una explicación. "Mis padres son dueños de una panadería en el pueblo que esta como a media hora de aquí. Hay demasiado trabajo últimamente por lo que no metí todas las materias del semestre para apoyar lo mas que pueda. Saliendo de clases voy a ayudar y regreso en la noche a dormir." Eso explicaba el olor a pan recién horneado de su chaqueta y el porque jamas lo había visto en el departamento cuando veníamos a casa de Finnick.

"Como se llama la pastelería?" Pregunte y eso dio paso a una charla interminable en la que en algún momento terminamos hablando de navidad. yo contando la tradicional celebración que teníamos en mi casa. Como mi madre preparaba una cena digna de reyes, la madre de Gale cocinaba un pastel navideño especial, mi hermana cantaba a todo pulmón canciones navideñas con el hermano de Gale, Rory, mientras Gale y yo nos encargábamos de envolver todos los regalos. Después de que ambos padres nuestros murieran en un desastroso accidente en donde trabajaban, la familia y la mía se juntaba en navidad, mezclando ambas tradiciones y haciendo el festejo mas agradable. Aunque la muerte de ambos había pasado hace ya nueve años, su recuerdo era demasiado doloroso en estas fechas.

Después fue su turno de contarme lo que el hacia. Escuchaba atenta como me explicaba que el y sus hermanos la atendían la panadería en noche buena pues era uno de los días mas ocupados del año, su madre preparaba la cena y su padre ayudaba en todo lo que podía. "Cada año, hago un pastel especial de navidad, siempre es diferente decoración pero debo decir que todos quedan bastante satisfechos al final de la noche."

"Jamás te imagine como repostero. " Ahora fue mi turno de sonreír y note que con el paso de la noche me era cada vez mas fácil.

"Oh, soy bastante bueno, si puedo decirlo yo mismo, me he encargado de los pasteles de la panadería desde que tenia once años."

Desde adentro se escucho un ruido muy fuerte y ambos nos levantamos rápidamente. Voltee hacia adentro y pude ver a Johanna en el piso riendo, la mesa del comedor tirada a su lado con bebidas por todos lados. Finnick la veía y reía sin parar, su pantalón y zapatos desaparecidos. Maldije en voz baja y entre, Peeta tras de mi.

"Katniss, debiste verme, surfeaba sobre la mesa y después me caí". Comenzó ella cuando me vio entrar, su risa tan contagiosa que si hubiera estado en otra situación me hubiera reído con ella. La tome de un brazo y la levante mientras Peeta tomaba la mesa y la acomodaba en su lugar.

"Johanna, es hora de irnos." Le dije firmemente tomando su bolso del sillón.

"Pero Katniss, apenas son las dos. Aun queda mucho por hacer" Finnick dijo riendo. Annie se acerco a el y me vio apenada.

"Dejame ayudarte" Peeta tomo a Johanna y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros por lo que yo la solte mientras buscaba las llaves del auto. Me despedi de Annie y de un borracho Finnick, saliendo del departamento con Johanna y Peeta tras de mi.

"Eres el chico mas guapo con el que he visto a Katniss charlar" Pude escuchar a Johanna decirle a Peeta y sentí mis mejillas ponerse rojas. Iba a matarla en la mañana.

"Em..¿Gracias?"

Llegamos al auto y Peeta la sentó en el asiento del coopiloto. Una vez que estaba bien acomodada se acerco a mi.

"¿No quieres que te acompañe hasta su departamento? Ya es tarde." Negué con la cabeza y abrí la puerta del piloto.

"No, esta bien vivimos cerca y puedo con ella, no es la primera vez." El asintió y tomo mi celular de mis manos, moviendo varias cosas para después regresármelo.

"Mi celular esta ahí, en cuanto llegue a tu departamento, llámame." Se acerco a mi y planto un beso en mi mejilla, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara de una manera impresionante. "Me la pase muy bien esta noche, solo quiero que lo sepas" Susurro en mi oído y se separo de mi.

No se como pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el auto y me alejaba del departamento de Finnick, la silueta de Peeta viéndome a distancia.

* * *

 **Tengo toda la semana escribiendo esta historia y a cambiado tantas veces, pero esta fue la que mas me gusto.**

 **Esta seria una historia de quiza dos o tres capitulos por lo que prometo que sabran de donde conoce Katniss a Peeta, que pasara con Katniss y Gale y todo eso. lo primeto.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**


	2. La Pelea

Cuando llegamos a las residencias de la universidad, Johanna se encontraba dormida tan profundamente que no estaba segura que dormir aplicara a su estado.

"Vamos, Jo." Logre acomodarla en mis brazos y por de alguna manera milagrosa pude subirla a nuestra habitación y acomodarla en la cama asegurándome de ponerla de lado, por si llegaba a vomitar. Me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama, los ronquidos de Johanna escuchándose suavemente en la habitación.

Sabia que le había prometido a Peeta que lo llamaría, pero apenas conocía al chico y realmente me daba algo de pena avisarle algo tan insignificante como mi llegada a mi dormitorio, aunque quizá debería mandarle de menos un mensaje por haberme quedado con su chaqueta. Justo cuando pensaba que era exactamente lo que le diría, mi celular se ilumino con la llegada de un mensaje.

 **Peeta M. :**

¿Llegaste bien?.

No pude evitar sonreír. Tome mi celular.

 **Yo :**

Si. Apenas pude acostar a Johanna, era mas pesada de lo que recordaba.

 **Peeta M. :**

Debiste dejarme acompañarte, pude haber ayudado.

 **Yo :**

Esta bien, nada que no pudiera manejar. Por cierto…Me quede con tu chaqueta.

 **Peeta M. :**

No importa en otro momento me la das. Tengo que irme ya, Finnick se puso mal y no puedo dejar sola a Annie. Dulces sueños.

Y con eso, termino la conversación.

Al día desperté a Johanna y nos dirigimos al restaurante en el cual siempre íbamos a desayunar. La nieve había comenzado a caer mientras caminábamos al restaurante y agradecí haber tomado mi chaqueta mientras salíamos.

El restaurante era un pequeño local ubicado a unas cuadras de las residencias de nuestra universidad, tenia pocas mesas acomodadas de forma irregular y siempre tenia olor a café recién hecho. Cuando llegue a esta ciudad por primera vez, Johanna me trajo aquí alegando que era el mejor lugar para desayunar como en casa, pues toda la comida era receta de la dueña, Sue "La Grasienta." En algún momento del semestre se hizo tradición y ahora Johanna y yo venimos todos los domingos por la mañana.

Tomamos nuestro lugar de siempre y Sue se acerco a servirnos café.

"Alguien se divirtió mas de lo que debía ayer. ¿No es así?" Le dijo a Johanna quien tenia su cabeza entre sus brazos, bloqueando cualquier entrada de luz a sus ojos. Dejo una pastilla a un lado de la taza de Johanna y me sonrió levemente.

"No se como permitiste que tomara tanto" Johanna me reclamo mientras se tomaba la pastilla. "Obvio no me dijiste nada porque estabas encantada con el compañero de Finnick." Puso sus ojos en blanco y tomo de su café, su cara claramente irritada.

"¿Como es que lo conoces?" Pregunte curiosa.

"Lo llegue a ver alguna vez. El chico solo va a dormir a esa casa, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, solo se que es como un pan" Dio otro sorbo a su café y en ese momento llego nuestra comida.

El desayuno fue bastante silencioso, si debo tomar en cuenta que estaba con Johanna, la cual solo hacia ciertos comentarios sobre su cabeza o cosas así. A mitad de la comida mi teléfono se iluminó y la cara de Gale apareció en la pantalla, tome mi celular y le puse declinar dejándolo otra vez donde estaba. Johanna me miro con una ceja levantada pero no hizo ningún comentario, nos conocía lo suficiente como para no preguntar. A la cuarta llamada dejo caer sus cubiertos.

"Contesta el maldito teléfono."

"No quiero hablar con el." Dije simplemente mientras continuaba con mi desayuno. El celular dejo de vibrar.

"Normalmente no me meto en sus problemas, pero si es por lo de ayer," Comenzó Johanna "Ya sabias que se acostaba con ella desde que comenzaron a salir, Katniss." Me miraba con una cara de lastima y por unos segundos, la odie con todo mi corazón. No entendía. Johanna era la única persona que sabia de mis sentimientos/no sentimientos por Gale. Cuando comencé a percatarme de ellos fue la primera persona a la que acudí y aunque su respuesta no me fue de mucho apoyo, el tener a alguien a quien contarle me había ayudado bastante.

"No… no es eso." dije suspirando, necesitaba que entendiera. "No estoy enojada por eso." Complete.

"Entonces no entiendo."

"Me enoja el hecho de que ayer el estaba ahí, Jo, cuando te caíste y tuve que cargarte del lugar, el estaba ahí." Podía sentir mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas y me di cuenta que eran mas por decepción que por tristeza. "Explícame ¿Cómo es que un chico que conocí esa noche haya sido el que me ayudo a sacarte de ahí y se asegurara de que llegara a salvo a casa y no un chico que jura ser mi mejor amigo y también el tuyo?" Mi garganta se entre cortaba mientras terminaba de hablar. "Eso es lo que me enoja, que sea tan hipócrita." Limpie las lagrimas que habían caído con mi mano y la voltee a ver.

"Lo lamento, Katniss," Dijo ella sincera. "Tienes tu derecho a estar enojada con el, pero debes entender que esta entusiasmado con su nueva novia." Asentí lentamente.

"Eso lo entiendo, pero me enoja mucho su actitud Jo. Y después me manda un mensaje que dice No te despediste ayer. En verdad quería matarlo cuando lo vi esta mañana." Johanna dejo salir una risa tan fuerte que me hizo reír a mi también. Siempre podía contar con ella para animarme.

"Es un idiota. Eso ya lo sabíamos." Tomo mi mano "Pero habla con el. En dos semanas es navidad y no querrás estar enojada con el." Y con eso continuamos desayunando.

Antes de lo que me pude dar cuenta paso la semana de exámenes y llego el día de ir a casa. La semana de exámenes había transcurro como una semana de finales normalmente es. Mis días consistía en exámenes por la mañana y estudio en la tarde hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Gale no me había molestado para nada, entre los exámenes y su novia supongo que no tuvo mucho tiempo para hablar. Pero Peeta era todo lo contrario, hablábamos todos los días, me contaba de sus materias y lo ocupado que estaba en la panadería. Un día me mando un mensaje diciéndome que su hermano y su esposa tendrían un bebe, su emoción era tanta que hasta yo llegue a emocionarme un poco.

"No olvides mi regalo." Me dijo Johanna mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo. Como todos los años ella iría a festejar navidad con su familia a Washington. "Y tráeme un poco de ese pastel que hace la mamá de Gale." Sonreí y asentí. Se subio a su auto y pude salió del estacionamiento de nuestros dormitorios.

"Vámonos entonces." Dijo Gale.

Como Gale era el único de nosotros que tenia auto, había estado obligada a volver a casa esta navidad. Johanna dijo que seria bueno para ambos, al fin hablar de que era lo que me estaba molestando en las cuatro horas que tendríamos de camino. Pero realmente no tenia ganas de contarle nada, mi enojo había desaparecido el día siguiente del desayuno ahora lo único que sentía era decepción de la persona que veía como mi mejor amigo.

"Katniss, espera." Escuche una voz decir y por el estacionamiento entro Peeta corriendo con un paquete en mano. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y su ropa llena de lo que parecía ser harina pero eso no evito que mi boca se elevara en una sonrisa.

"¿Qué haces aquí?." Pregunte riendo mientras el se acercaba.

"Temía que ya te hubieras ido. Johanna me dijo que te irías a la una y no sabia que tan puntual eras pero hasta ahorita pude salir de la panadería." Dijo rápidamente dejando salir un bocado de aire cuando termino. "Te quería dar esto." Me entrego una caja blanca .Dentro de la caja habían varias galletas con diferentes adornos navideños, cada una tenia un detalles tan delicados que de no saber que eran galletas, podía jurar que eran fotos. Mire a Peeta y sonreí agradecidamente. Nadie había hecho algo así para mi antes.

"No debiste hacerlo.". El sonrió ampliamente y se encogió de hombros.

"Es un pequeño detalle, no es mucho pero las hice especialmente para ti." Sentí mis mejillas ponerse rojas pero no exactamente por el frio.

"Tu chaqueta. Esta en el cuarto, no sabría que te vería."

"Después me la das." de nuevo sonrió y pude jurar que este chico no era normal. Nadie sonreía tanto. Gale tomo mi hombro.

"Tenemos que irnos ya, Catnip." Su tono fue tan masculino y autoritario que casi dejo salir una carcajada. Gale tratando de intimidar a los chicos es una de mis cosas favoritas, me rió tanto . Siempre que Gale estaba en la presencia de otros, hacia su mejor esfuerzo para intimidar y aunque muchas veces lo lograba, para mi que lo conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo me resultaba bastante gracioso.

"No los entretengo mas tiempo, tengo que volver a la panadería." Se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo de una manera tan natural, que cualquiera pensaría que somos amigos desde hace mas de una semana. Su olor me inundo y por unos segundos, me quede quieta, sus brazos en mi cintura. "Feliz navidad." Lo escuche decir mientras seguíamos entrelazados.

"Feliz navidad Peeta."

* * *

"¿Quién era el?" Pregunto Gale una vez nos encontrábamos ya en la carretera. Habíamos estado callados mientras salíamos de la ciudad, yo enojada y el manejando

"Un amigo." Conteste cortante. Siendo mi mejor amigo, Gale sabia sobre mi y eso incluía mi lista nula de novios. No era que no hubiera encontrado atractivo a chicos antes, pero jamás había encontrado uno con el que me sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda como para empezar una relación. Eso era antes de mis sentimientos extraños por el, pero eso obviamente el no lo sabia.

"No se veía como un amigo." Me reprocho mientras miraba hacia el camino, sus manos firmes en el volante. Me quede callada y después de unos minutos dejo salir un fuerte suspiro.

"Katniss, no se cual es tu problema conmigo ni por que estas enojada, pero podrías ayudarme a hacer este viaje mas placentero no ignorándome." En cuanto esas palabras dejaron su boca pude sentir mi enojo contenido subir por todo mi cuerpo. No tenia ningún derecho de ponerse el como victima.

"¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ME PASA?" Grite tan fuerte que Gale dio un salto, obviamente no esperando esa reacción. "¡Lo que me pasa es que has sido un maldito mal amigo este ultimo mes. Las ultimas semanas me has estado ignorando y el único día que quedamos de ir a comer después de vario tiempo sin salir juntos me quede esperando como estúpida DOS HORAS en un restaurante. Un tipo hasta me mando una bebida como sintiendo lastima por mi ¿SABES LO HUMILLADA QUE ME SENTI? Para después verte dos días después y que no fueras ni siquiera para pedir una disculpa!." Los ojos de Gale se abrieron como platos al recordar que nos habíamos quedado de ver ese día. En algún otro momento ya estaría llorando pero mi rabia era tanta que solo quería continuar gritando. "¡Después estuvo la fiesta, donde Johanna se puso mal y si, entiendo que estabas con tu novia y que tienes ganas de meterte con ella pero no puedo pensar que no hayas escuchado todo el escandalo y no hayas podido salir a ayudar. Peeta, el chico que llevaba unas horas de conocer apenas fue el que me ayudo a sacar a Johanna de ahí y se aseguro que llegáramos a salvo a los dormitorio! Y no mi supuesto MEJOR AMIGO." Necesitaba continuar. "¡Y todavía te atreves a mandarme un mensaje reprochando que no me despedí!. Eres un maldito sínico, ese es mi problema!" Gale mi miraba sorprendido. Jamás me había puesto así, jamás le había gritado.

"Katniss…yo" Comenzó. Levante mi mano izquierda y lo pare en seco.

"No quiero escucharte." Dije firmemente y de mi bolso saque mis audífonos, poniéndolos en mis oídos el resto del viaje.

* * *

 **A como veo sera otro capitulo mas, a lo mucho dos pero no pasa de cuatro.**

 **Gracias a todos por los buenos comentarios y los favoritos.**


	3. La Verdad

Después de lo que pareció ser el viaje mas largo de toda mi vida, llegamos a mi casa. Desde la discusión no había dirigido una sola palabra hacia Gale. Tome mi maleta de la parte trasera del auto y baje sin siquiera esperar para saber si Gale se quedaría o iría directo a su casa, que era lo que hacia siempre.

"Katniss." Lo escuche decir mientras caminaba hacia la entrada pero no voltee en ningún momento. Abrí la puerta principal y pude escuchar el auto de Gale seguir su camino. Mi casa seguía exactamente como la habia dejado a principios del semestre, las cosas justo donde mismo y el olor a hierbas de las medicinas naturales que hacia mi madre me hacia sentirme mas en casa que nunca.

"Prim." Grite mientras dejaba caer mi maleta en la entrada, camine hacia la cocina y deje las galletas que Peeta me había regalado sobre la mesa del comedor y vi una nota que decía que mi mamá y Prim habían salido a comprar unas cosas y regresaban en un rato por lo que tome de nuevo mi maleta y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, la idea de una siesta era bastante tentadora.

"Katniss, Katniss." Abri mis ojos lentamente y mi hermana apareció frente a mi, una sonrisa que competía con la de Peeta plasmada en su cara.

"¡Prim!." La abrace fuerte y ella me regreso el abrazo, sus largos y delgados brazos abrazando mi espalda.

Después de unos segundos nos separamos y bajamos a donde estaba mi madre, la cual me abrazo también cuando me vio, su sonrisa tan familiar y reconfortante que no pude evitar abrazarla de nuevo, extrañaba mucho a mi familia.

Prim me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la sala, donde comenzó a llenarme de todos los detalles que habían pasado en los últimos seis meses que había estado fuera. Su cabello estaba mas largo, pude notar y aquel cuerpo de niña se había quedado bien atrás, pues a sus diecisiete años, Prim ya era toda una adolescente. Hablamos de todo, de la escuela y amigos, me pregunto por Johanna y yo le pregunte por Rory, riendo cuando sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

"Me dio un beso." Dijo penosamente y no pude evitar gritar un poco. Mi hermana había estado enamorada de Rory Hawthorne desde hacia tanto que el que la hubiera besado al fin era para celebrar.

"Se que esto sonara muy cursi, pero fue un beso tan...magico." rei un poco y asenti. Me alegraba mucho por ella y aunque jamas habia tenido un beso que pudiera llamar magico, podia imaginar el sentimiento.

Me conto todo sobre esa noche. La cena que Rory preparo, la luz de la luna pegando la cara de ambos y la suave melodia que bailaron esa noche. Cuando me pregunto que habia de nuevo en mi vida, le conte de Gale y de nuestra pelea (Dejando a un lado mis sentimientos/no sentimientos por el) a lo cual mi hermana solo dijo que debíamos hablar, metiéndose lo menos posible pues Gale era casi parte de la familia y finalmente, hermano de Rory.

"Katniss." Mi madre dijo desde la cocina. Me levante y con Prim tras de mi fui a ver que necesitaba. Al entrar la vi un poco mas palida, sus manos tenían la caja de galletas que me habia regalado Peeta y estas temblaban. "Katniss." Volvio a decir sin notar que ya habia entrado a la habitación. Me acerque a ella y tome la caja, su estado era un poco alarmante.

"¿Te encuentras bien, mamà?." Pregunto Prim un poco asustada. Mamà asintió y volteeo a verme.

"Katniss ¿De donde sacaste esa caja?." Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

"Me las regalo uno de los chicos que trabajan ahí, es la panadería de su familia. ¿Te encuentras bien, mamà?."

"¿Cual es el nombre de este chico?" Mire a Prim con una ceja levantada y esta se encogió de hombros, indicándome que contestara.

"Peeta. ¿Qué esta pasando, por que estas así?." Mi madre cerro sus ojos y dejo salir un fuerte suspiro.

"Prim, ve a tu habitación." Mi hermana asintió y desapareció por las escaleras. Mi madre se sento en una silla y palmeo la que estaba a su lado, su mirada resignada.

"¿Este chico te dijo algo?." Pregunto una vez que estaba sentada a su lado.

"No. ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?." Mi voz sonó irritada, tanto misterio me estaba cansando. Mi madre acaricio mi cara, subiendo su mano a la cicatriz que tenia justo arriba de mi ceja izquierda, su toque tan leve que de no estarla viendo no lo hubiera sentido.

"Katniss hay algo que tengo que decirte."

* * *

Mi madre se sentó frente a mi, entregándome la taza de café que había preparado mientras dejaba la suya reposar en la mesa. Su mirada estaba un poco perdida y yo me sentía confundida. La cicatriz en mi cabeza había estado ahí desde hacia tantos años que ya ni siquiera recordaba un tiempo en la que no la tenia. Según me habían dicho mis padres, la había adquirido en una caída hacia muchos años y había sido lo suficientemente grande como para ocupar mas de quince puntadas.

"Katniss, primero quiero que entiendas que esto paso hace mucho tiempo y que tu padre y yo hicimos lo que creímos era adecuado para ti." Comenzó ella y suspiro fuertemente.

"Cuando tenias siete años, tu hermana se puso muy mal tenia apenas tres años por lo que la lleve a urgencias y tu padre salió temprano de su trabajo para acompañarme." La mención de mi padre me hizo estremecer un poco, mamá jamás lo menciona. "Lamentablemente el estar tan preocupada por tu hermana me hizo que me olvidara de ti momentáneamente, dejándote en la escuela cuando las clases habían terminado pero tu siempre fuiste muy independiente, asi que se te hizo una buena idea caminar hasta casa, pues sabias el camino de memoria...el problema era que para llegar a casa tenias que pasar una calle bastante transitada y tu solo tenias siete años Katniss." Mi madre cerro sus ojos, una pequeña lagrima escapando sus ojos. "En cuanto salimos del hospital, recibí una llamada de tu escuela en donde me decían que acababas de tener un accidente y estabas siendo trasladada al mismo hospital del que acabábamos de salir. Me puse histérica, tu papá estaba volviéndose loco mientras te esperábamos y Prim no paraba de llorar. Fueron los peores veinte minutos de mi vida" Tome su mano y ella limpio la lagrima que caía por su mejilla, el recuerdo mas vivo que nunca. "Cuando al fin llegaste, te llevaron directamente a hacerte análisis, en el accidente te habías golpeado la cabeza no sabían si era grave o no." Trate fuertemente de recordar, de ver alguna imagen en mi cabeza que me hiciera saber que había pasado ese día pero mi mente estaba completamente en blanco. "Afortunadamente el golpe no te dejo ningún daño permanente, mas que perdida de memoria de los últimos días, pero Katniss, a lo que quería llegar con esto es que ese dia, mientras cruzabas la calle un niño de tu mismo año llamado Peeta Mellark te estaba siguiendo y cuando un auto estuvo a punto de posiblemente terminar con tu vida, el te saco del camino y el auto lo golpeo a el." Mi corazón se paro en ese momento, sentí mi sangre caer hasta mis pies y mire a mi madre, su mirada triste.

"Que..¿Que quieres decir?." Mi voz sonaba tan débil, que temí que por un momento no me había escuchado.

"Que el chico te salvo la vida, Katniss. Mientras tu habías recibido un golpe en la cabeza de cuando el te empujo, el auto se había impactado por completo en el, estuvo muy grave por mas de un mes, cariño." Quería preguntar miles de cosas, pero las palabras no se atrevían a salir de mi boca, mi mamá cerro sus ojos de nuevo y cuando los abrió, estos estaban lleno de lagrimas. "El pobre chico perdió una pierna." Si había estado en shock un momento atrás, no se comparaba con la manera en la que me sentí cuando esas palabras entraron por mis oídos.

"¿Qué?." Sentí mis ojos enrojecer también y recordé la mirada de Peeta cuando menciono que había estado un año sin estar en la escuela. Todo había sido mi culpa y yo no sabia nada.

"Los padres de Peeta no quisieron que nadie se enterara por lo que en cuanto el niño despertó se fueron a otra ciudad para que comenzara una rehabilitación. La escuela se encargo de que la noticia no se esparciera y en cuanto a nosotros, no te quisimos atormentar mas. No recordabas nada, no sabias que había pasado y no tenias edad para cargar con eso en tu conciencia, amor. " Tomo mi mano. "Honestamente no pensábamos decirte, no pensamos que volverías a ver Peeta. "

Asentí levemente y como en un trance, me levante de mi silla. Escuche a mi mamá llamarme pero seguí caminando hacia mi habitación sin parar, cerré la puerta y deje que la culpa me invadiera.

* * *

 **tum tum tum Ahi lo tienen. La verdad.**

 **Es el capitulo mas corto hasta ahora pero no pense que se necesitara mas. ¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!**


	4. El Final

Estuve en mi habitación el resto del día, la conversación con mi madre sonando una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Prim trato de animarme pero no tenia caso, yo había sido responsable de arruinar la vida de una de las mejores personas que conocía y no había nada que mi hermana pudiera decir que me hiciera sentir mejor.

"Estaré abajo si necesitas algo." Me dijo mientras abandonaba mi habitación. ¿Por qué Peeta no había dicho nada? ¿Acaso no recordaba el nada, tampoco?. Era una posibilidad, si el golpe fue tan fuerte como el mío posiblemente no recordaba, pero a la vez como iba a verlo de la misma manera. ¿Como puedes ver a la cara a alguien que salvo tu vida a expensas de la suya?.

El resto de la semana los días pasaron lentos, trate de seguir una rutina normal de vacaciones pero me era imposible, en las noches era atormentada por sueños en los que Peeta moría de mil maneras diferentes y en todas yo era responsable. Mamá intento hablar conmigo, le asegure que estaba bien y continuaba con mis actividades. Peeta me había estado mandando mensajes toda la semana, los primeros dos días que no conteste nada me llamo, pero no me pude atrever a contestarle ¿Qué podía decir que reparara el daño que yo había hecho? Pero sus mensajes no cesaban, preguntaba si me encontraba bien, si había hecho algo mal o me hablaba de su día con la esperanza de que yo contestara, pero no pensaba hacerlo. No podía.

Navidad había llegado y con ellos la familia entrara de Gale se encontraba en mi sala.

Como todos los años mi madre y la madre de el preparaban lo que comeríamos en la cocina, Prim estaba con Rory tan cerca el uno del otro que si las demás personas no sabían que ya eran algo así como novios, ya se daban la idea. Esa mañana Peeta me había mandado un mensaje deseándome una feliz noche y mi corazón se cayo al piso al leerlo, estaba tomando todo de mi el no contestarle.

"Se ven tiernos, ¿no?." Pregunto Gale poniéndose a mi lado. Desde el primer dia que llegamos aquí no habíamos hablado para nada, ambos muy preocupados por nuestras propias cosas supongo. Me había olvidad de el por completo, si puedo ser honesta, todo mi enojo y decepción se desaparecieron también.

"¿Catnip?." Voltee a verlo y asentí, hoy no me iba a poner de orgullosa. Gale suspiro y tomo mi mano, llevándome a el jardín, donde la fría noche de diciembre nos recibió.

"Escucha." Me miro de frente y por primera vez en mas de dos semanas me permití verlo a los ojos, unos ojos tan conocidos para mi como los míos. Su cabello estaba despeinado y traía una barba que me decía que no se había afeitado en varios días. "Estuve pensando mucho en todo lo que dijiste y quiero disculparme, Katniss. No sabia que te sentías de esa manera pues si lo hubiera sabido no lo hubiera permitido." Tomo mis manos. "No quiero que nuestra amistad termine por algo como esto. Quiero a Madge, pero tu eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que esto se interponga entre nuestra amistad, tu sabes cuan importante eres para mi." Lo mire de nuevo, nuestras manos aun juntas y asentí. Estaba harta de estar enojada con el. Gale sonrió.

"Prometo no olvidarme de ti."

"Mas te vale que lo cumplas." Sonreí levemente y entramos con el resto de la familia.

* * *

Deje caer mi maleta en la puerta del dormitorio y me acosté en mi cama, el viaje de regreso había tomado mas tiempo de lo normal dejándome exhausta, pero como era de esperarse en el momento en que cerré mis ojos la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Johanna, sus maletas tan ruidosas que me pregunte si lo estaba haciendo adrede. Me pare de la cama la ayude con sus cosas.

"Gracias." Me dijo una vez que habíamos acabado de acomodar todo y no pude evitar sonreir al ver que estaba usando el sweater que Finnick me mostro le iba a regalar, el cual yo estaba segura no se hubiera puesto si no se lo hubiera regalado el.

"¿Qué tal estuvieron tus vacaciones, Jo?." Pregunte mientras me acostaba a un lado de ella.

"Pues ya sabes, no es una navidad en casa de los Mason si no hay una pelea. Al menos esta vez yo no estuve involucrada."

"Hable con Gale."

"Si me dijo." Me informo mientras cerraba sus ojos, claramente cansada. "Finnick me dijo que su amigo panadero no había podido hablar contigo en todas las vacaciones. ¿Paso algo?." En otra situación le habría contado todo, la historias que me conto mi madre y la culpa que me había invadido todas las vacaciones, pero no me sentía con ganas de compartirlo aun. Me encogí de hombre y cuando voltee a verla estaba dormida.

"Descansa, Jo." Y cerré mis ojos también.

Las clases comenzaron y con ellas llegaron montones de tareas. El hecho era, que antes nunca me había topado a Peeta en el campus, jamás, pero ahora que no quería verlo me lo topaba tan constantemente que comenzaba a pensar que me estaba siguiendo. Varias veces intento hablarme pero yo simplemente continuaba caminando o fingía no escucharlo, mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo escuchaba decir mi nombre.

Después de dos semanas estaba en mi dormitorio haciendo tarea, Johanna se movía de un lado a otro buscando unos zapatos para la fiesta a la que iría esa noche, desde que comenzaron las clases no la había visto sentarse a hacer tarea ni una sola vez.

"Juro que aquí estaban…Oh, aquí están." Anuncio después de cinco minutos de búsqueda y tomo mi silla, volteándome a ella. "¿Qué tal me veo?." Levante mi mano en aprobación y de nuevo voltee a mi ensayo.

"Juro que eres la compañera de cuarto mas aburrida que puede existir, Everdeen." Me dijo irritada mientras terminaba de dar sus últimos toques a su atuendo

"Y aun así me pediste de compañera de nuevo cuando comenzó el ciclo escolar."

"Un error lo puede cometer cualquiera, ademas..." Lo que sea que estaba apunto de reprochar se quedo en su boca cuando la puerta comenzó a sonar, lo cual nos extraño a ambas pues Jo tenia su propio auto por lo que no esperaba a nadie.

"Hola, Johanna. ¿Puedo ver a Katniss?." Escuche una voz decir una vez que Johanna abrió la puerta y mii corazón se acelero, mi mano se quedo paralizada. Johanna hizo un sonido que indicaba que le daba igual y la puerta se cerro, sus tacones desapareciendo por el pasillo.

"Katniss." Deje caer mi lápiz y lentamente me voltee a verlo. Estaba parado frente a mi , su ropa llena de lo que parecia ser nieve y cabello despeinado por el aire. "¿Podemos hablar?." Deje salir un sonido extraño de mi boca que el tomo como un si y se sentó en mi cama.

"Yo... Solo quiero saber si estas bien." Su mirada estaba clavada en mi, sus ojos penetrándome de una manera que de no se porque estaba sentada me hubieran mareado. ¿Qué podía decirle? No había palabras que pudieran describir lo apenada que me sentía con el pues saber que había arruinado su vida me estaba atormentando día con noche. Peeta debió ver algo en mi cara porque rápidamente se acerco mas a mi con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

"¿Katniss?."

"¿Cómo es que no me odias?." Las pregunta que había estado pensando desde que escuche la historia salió a flote. Peeta se hizo un poco para atrás y abrió su boca en un intento de contestar pero la cerro de nuevo, su cara claramente confundida.

"Se sobre el accidente, Peeta." En cuando dije estas palabras su cara cambio a una de resignación, la sonrisa que era tan característica de el no estaba nada cerca de aparecer. Se paro de la cama y camino por el dormitorio, sus manos despeinando su cabello en un aspecto claro de nerviosismo.

"¿Cómo podría odiarte?." Contesto casi en un susurro, haciéndome pensar que lo estaba diciendo mas para el que para mi. Se puso en rodillas frente a mi, sus ojos azules tan brillantes que por un momento tuve que cerrar los míos. "Katniss, jamás podría odiarte. Lo que paso fue un terrible accidente pero nadie me obligo a hacer nada yo lo hice porque de no haber sido así no estarías aquí frente a mi. Si, me paso algo bastante desafortunado pero he aprendido a vivir con ello y míranos, ambos estamos aquí." Mi corazón estaba latiendo a mi por hora.

"El día que te vi en esa terraza, entre en pánico." Sonrió para el mismo y puedo jurar que mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. "Mis padres me habían dicho que no recordabas nada pero tenia miedo que aun así supieras sobre el accidente y solo me fueras a hablar en forma de agradecimiento. Yo no quería eso."

"No…no recuerdo nada. Mi madre me conto."

"Me pude dar cuenta cuando te salude. No tenias idea de quien era."

"¿Pero por que?." Pregunte. Había dos preguntas que me habían estado comiendo viva desde que escuche la historia. ¿Peeta me odiaba? Y la mas obvia ¿Por qué un niño de siete años iba a arriesgar su vida por mi? Sabia que el era una de las mejores personas que conocía, no tenia mucho tiempo de hablar con el pero no era muy difícil deducirlo. Peeta suspiro y después de unos segundos contesto.

"Se que esto va a sonar algo extraño pero estaba algo así como enamorado de ti." Dijo.

"Tu ni siquiera sabias de mi existencia obviamente, ni siquiera estábamos en el mismo grupo pero desde que te vi el primer día de clases sabia que estaba perdido." Sonrió tiernamente y por mas que quise decir algo las palabras no salían de mi boca. ¿Cómo era posible que yo no recordara a este chico en absoluto?.

"Cuando comenzamos primer año, te vi entrar con tus padres a la escuela." El recuerdo sonaba tan dulce en su boca. "Tenias un vestido rojo y tu cabello estaba en dos trenzas, si mi memoria no me falla. En el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti no pude alejarlos…Solo tenia seis años pero eso no impedía que mi corazón se sintiera de esa manera. El año siguiente fue cuando sucedió el accidente." Mis palabras seguían sin salir y sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla lentamente, mandando una corriente electica por todo mi cuerpo. "Estabas sola en la entrada y mis padres tampoco llegaban por mi cuando comenzaste a caminar por lo que te seguí a lo lejos para asegurarme de que llegaras segura…El resto, el resto no lo recuerdo muy bien" suspiro. Su cara siempre sonriente se puso seria y me miro directo a los ojos.

"Katniss, no quiero que esto cambien nuestra amistad en ningún sentido." Su voz era suave pero demandante a la vez. "Me gustas, Katniss. Me gustas desde que tenia siete años y me gustas ahora."

"Pero no me conoces." Dije en un hilo de voz. Si se acercaba mas no estaba segura de poder seguir respirando.

"Pero quiero hacerlo." Y sin decir mas me beso.

Mi cuerpo estaba en llamas. Los labios de Peeta invadían los míos y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo mis manos se colocaron alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo mas a mi mientras me permitía explorar sus labios con los míos. Era un sentimiento casi insaciable. Nos besábamos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello, mi cuerpo temblaba pero sabia que no tenia nada que ver con el frio y después de unos minutos – o un par de años no podría decir la diferencia- Peeta se separo de mi, sus labios rojos y su cuerpo agitado. Maldita necesidad de aire.

"Katniss…" Pregunto suavemente, su mano acariciando mi mejilla aun. "¿Quisieras salir conmigo este sábado en la noche?." Su sonrisa era tan tierna que solo me provoco acercarme de nuevo a el y juntar nuestros labios. Y en ese momento, nada mas importaba.

* * *

La historia que paso entre Gale y Katniss me paso a mi (algo parecido) por lo que la reconciliación fue simple por el hecho de que eran muy amigos y una pelea así no iba a acabar con su amistad.

Si no era obvio, Katniss se quedo con la chaqueta de Peeta ;). El final fue un poco mas corto de lo que tenia considerado pero senti que ese era el mejor final que podria tener esta historia. Quiza despues me anime a hacer un epilogo.

Espero hayan disfrutado tanto el fic como yo disfrute escribirlo


End file.
